Possessed
by chibibaka1
Summary: When an experiment to get Frieza on Earth goes wrong, he ends up possessing a doll. What will Freiza do in his new form, will he harm the girls who only wanted to play a practical joke on their friend. Ratings may go up later. R/R


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
It was a dark and stormy night. The wind howled blowing the tall trees back and forth. The bright lighting lit up the dark sky. Three girls are seen in a dark room with a dim candle burning in the window.  
  
"This is going to be the best trick ever," said Kana, stuffing a small cross-eyed doll in the dark closet.  
  
The doll had dark brown hair. It had red cross-eyed eyes. She wore a pink dress. She looked like she had been possessed by an evil alien.  
  
~*~  
  
(Somewhere deep in space)  
  
"Lord Frieza. sire. We are approaching earth now, said one of Frieza's minions.  
  
"Excellent", said Frieza. "The time for my wrath on that monkey Goku will be arriving soon. It's time for him to pay for all he has done for me." Frieza burst into an evil mechanical laughter, his voice echoing around the large spaceship.  
  
"Malfunction, malfunction", said the spaceship computer's voice.  
  
"Sire, there is. um. kind of a problem", said one of Frieza's minions.  
  
"Speak you insolent fool," said Frieza. His voice growing angry.  
  
"Well. you see. we are out of energy. There is no way for you to get to earth.  
  
"BAKA", screamed Frieza. "Don't tell me you can't fix this. Surely one of you baka scientists here knows someway I can get to earth, or it'll be the next dimension for all of you.  
  
"Yes. sire", stammered the minion. "I will get on it write away."  
  
~*~  
  
(Back on earth)  
  
"Hurry up and close the lights", said Sakura. She was the eldest of the girls in the dark room. "Kira will be coming here soon, and when she gets here. she'll find a surprise waiting for her. She burst out laughing. That baka won't know what's coming to her. She'll walk in here, and will tell her there's a spider in the closet. She'll open it and see that doll in the closet. She'll scream bloody murder. And when she does, we'll be here to catch it all on tape." Sakura held up a small black camera. It was just the right size to hide in a pocket and take out in a hurry.  
  
"Don't you think we're being mean?" said the youngest girl Kimi.  
  
"Don't be silly", said Kana. It's only a joke. A joke between friends.  
  
"Yeah, said Sakura. "Don't worry", she said in a malicious voice.  
  
"Come on", said Kana. "Let's get in our places. I think I here Kira coming up the front steps.  
  
~*~  
  
(Deep in space)  
  
"Lord Frieza", said one of the scientists on board the spaceship.  
  
"Speak", said Frieza in an irritated tone of voice.  
  
"Well sire", said the scientist. "We think we found a way for you to continue your revenge on Goku, and go to the planet earth. It will be very difficult, but it can be done.  
  
"Well", said Frieza. "What is it then?"  
  
"All you have to do", said the scientist, "is stand in this device. We push this big red button over there, and you will be transported to earth."  
  
"Excellent", said Frieza, smirking. "Now it will finally be time to get my revenge on Goku."  
  
Frieza stepped into the machine, as the scientist closed the glass door. The scientist set the dial to the precise location of where Goku was to be landing. He then pressed the large red button. Everything was set, and Frieza was ready to go to earth.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
The dial switched to possess. And Frieza was sent to earth.  
  
~*~  
  
"She's coming", screamed Sakura. She had a big smirk on her face.  
  
Kira stepped in the front door. She was a sweet, kind, friendly and naïve girl. She was coming over to her friend Sakura's house to see the spiders they found in her closet. She loved spiders, and she was so excited. She entered the house, and walked to Sakura's room.  
  
Unnoticeable to the girls, a bright light and filled the dark closet.  
  
Kira entered Sakra's room. She had a big smile on her face.  
  
"Hi guys", said Kira. "I'm ready to see those spiders now." She giggled a little.  
  
"Right in here," said Sakura. She held her hand in her pocket.  
  
Kira opened the door. The light had dimmed down.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Goku", screamed Frieza. But where was Freiza. He didn't know.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaa", screamed the girls.  
  
Frieza screamed too. "Where was he?" He thought. "For some reason he couldn't see. His eyes wouldn't see strait. It was as if his eyes had crossed.  
  
He had accidentally been transported into this strange doll. But why?  
  
~Possessed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well how did you like it? I think it's going to become a mystery or a horror story. Give ideas if you want! Hope you liked it. That's all for now. Remember to review.  
  
byeee 


End file.
